El Final -Tomo Uno
by todo el mundo Brony
Summary: El humano desaparece, el mapa de la amistad insiste en enviarlas a Griffonstone y Spike es el primero en dar el paso para iniciar El Fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Final -** **TOMO UNO.**

 **Capitulo Uno: Spike - Primera Parte.**

Cristian desaparece a través de la nieve.

-UHM…Ay…que dolor ¿qué ha sucedido?

 **Crasks Crasks…Ckrasks…Ckrasks ckrasks…**

-¡HEY!

Alguien paso caminando cerca mío.

Esperen ese es…

-¡Cristian, maldito deforme!

Me levanto de entre la nieve, me cuesta mucho ir hacia él sin que por cada paso que de yo, el ya haya avanzado tres.

Al alcanzarlo, me tiro sobre su bufanda.

-Qué te sucede feo –tiro la tela- NO ESTAS feo FEO DE VERDAD.

Me tambaleo hasta caerme y ocultarme detrás de una roca.

-Equestria –se coloca la bufanda- eso paso.

El desastre se va caminando, desapareciendo entre la nieve.

Desaparece caminando, no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, admito que en ese entonces no me quería molestar, aunque quisiera no me puedo mover, ni para avanzar ni retroceder.

Me abrazo a mí mismo, el frió que no me congelo en mi desmayo recién me hiela.

El frió se incrementa.

 **4 Meses después.**

Estoy tomando un café, la barba de espuma me llega al pecho.

Twilight debe de irse con las demás a La Tierra de los Grifos, ahora no solo ocurre en Griffonstone.

Su ausencia se nota, la siento.

Regreso de la Estación.

Ponyville se encuentra en una paz impresionante, más de lo que un habitante promedio pudiera esperar.

-Mientras estoy sentado aquí como un inútil ¿qué puedo hacer yo por ustedes? Yo por otro lado debo de…esperar a Ember… ¡EMBER!

Consecuencia de la preocupación olvide de que ella llegara este día.

 **Horas más tarde.**

El miedo cumbe en los ponis.

Se escucha desde la ventana porque cuando pasa eso los diamantes que preparaba para Ember se caen encima de mí.

Salgo del castillo.

Una línea entera de dragones con armaduras, otra línea aparece a mis espaldas.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué sucede?

Un dragón desenvuelve un pergamino.

-Esta tierra es reclamada por nosotros los dragones.

Quien tiene la armadura más grande se acerca a Spike.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque podemos.

Me golpean con el pergamino pasando por mi lado.

-Bien muchachos, comencemos la Limpieza Étnica como declara el Documento.

-HEY HEY HEY ¡DAME ESO! ¡Aquí no hay nada escrito!

-ARGHT ¡Devuélvemelo! Escribir es para tontos y no hace falta ninguna clase de escrito para hacer saber la voluntad de los dragones.

-¡No puedo dejar que hagan eso! ¡Primero sobre mi cadáver!

El dragón solo levanta una ceja.

 **Celda.**

-Spike.

-¡¿Ember?! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Que rara atención tienes, espera un poco más de decoración como la última vez ¿no invitaste a Thorax, verdad?

-Ember.

-Okey okey, no te enfades Spike, traje a unos dragones para que conocieran a las ponis, pero por lo que veo están…no están.

-¿Y qué fue todo eso de Limpieza Étnica e invadir Ponyville?

-Bien eso si es molesto, ellos pueden llegar a dar bromas que para los sensibles son bromas pesadas.

-¿Y por qué estoy en una celda?

-Deja de hacer muchas preguntas.

Una vez liberado, por costumbre abrazo a Ember.

-Oooh ¿y eso?

Pregunto un dragón que estaba en la puerta.

-Esto, es un abrazo, eso hacen los amigos.

-Uhm…Los dejare.

Una vez el dragón fuera, se escucha como da y recibe golpes al hombro junto a otro dragón mientras vociferan palabras rudas.

-Tienen mucho porque aprender.

Dice Ember con algo de pena.

-Cierto.

 **Momentos después.**

 **Tercera Persona.**

Prepare una ronda en la mesa…de diamantes.

-No sabía que comían donde estaban apostados.

Un Dragón se animó a dar una mordida a la mesa. A los segundos los demás también le siguieron, al siguiente momento gran parte del mueble fue devorado.

-¿Te comeras eso?

Le pregunto un dragón a Spike, este último le dio permiso.

-Gracias por compartir, bien, aprendimos algo –GLUP- También quería lamentarme por esas bromas.

-Impresionante –dice Ember- y dijo todo eso sin que le tuviera que decir nada.

-Si –responde Spike sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-¿Te sucede algo? No te ves realmente bien.

Ember se esmeró en averiguarlo con solo mirar a su alrededor.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Twilight? No la eh visto en ningún momento desde que llegue.

-Eh SI, es eso. No la veo desde hace bastante, y cuando llega, yo no estoy para saludarla, en parte ¿algo de Ponyville se fue con ella.

-¿Y las demás?

-También.

-Oh…

-Siento que mis amigos se van alejando de mí.

-No sabía de eso ¡HEY! Me estás haciendo hablar de sentimientos.

-Je.

-Bien Spike, no te molestare más y te dejare tranquilo.

-¿En serio? Pero ya planifique cosas.

-Estoy segura que la mayoría o todas de ellas son improvisadas.

-Tienes razón.

-Bien Spike, entonces volveremos cuando-

-Espera, tengo una última actividad, te prometo que no es improvisada.

Ember solo le da una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Más tarde ese día.**

-Miren esos diamantes.

-Oh si.

-Yo me los comería enteros.

-Pre-préstame para que me vaya al cuarto solo.

-No sabía que los libros fueran tan divertidos.

-Por favor, más respeto –se queja Ember.

Spike pasa la siguiente página, en ella se caen dos hojas con anotaciones.

-¿Qué es eso Spike?

-No lo sé –agarra una de las hojas- bueno, no del todo, esta escritura era de alguien que antes vivía por aquí.

-¿Vivía?

-Desapareció hace unos meses.

-¿Qué dice esta página?

Spike lee rápido el texto mientras lo susurra, y luego lo resume.

-Habla sobre diamantes con propiedades poderosas, pueden ser activadas. Mira –Spike le acerca el libro para poder leerlo- Aquí incluso brinda una lista incompleta de los elementos necesarios para que se pueda aprovechar el cien por ciento de su poder.

-¿Y cuál sería su máximo aprovechamiento?

Pregunta el Dragón que ordeno el cautiverio de Spike, esta vez se mostraba interesado, no parece realmente malvado.

-Pues aquí brinda otra lista incompleta solo que involucra un volcán y la otra se trata sobre llamar a otro monstruo súper poderoso.

-¿Eso es normal en Equestria?

-Eeeehm Equestria siendo Equestria.

Todos los dragones empiezan a reírse, en distintos niveles.

-Ajajaja eso da pena.

 **Más tarde a la noche.**

Spike se encuentra, luego de mucho tiempo, complacido consigo mismo, camina por todo el castillo hasta llegar a la sala donde se encuentra el libro.

Mira al suelo para encontrarse con la nota marcada entre la hoja que daba información hacia algo poderoso.

-Parecen notas sin mayor importancia.

Sin importancia fue lo que dijo anteriormente, de cualquier forma termina recogiendo la hoja.

En ella, por más letra fea del quien escribió, detalla las cosas que requiere el diamante de la página poderosa para desencadenar su verdadero poder.

-¿Acaso esto lo escribió Cristian?

Al darle la vuelta las letras mejoraron en todos los aspectos.

-De donde habrá sacado esta información, ¿qué planeara hacer con eso?

Spike empieza a recordar el aspecto que tenía el humano la última vez que lo vio.

-Quiero creer que ese no era Cristian, al menos quien decidió sus acciones ¿pero esto como llego aquí? Antes y luego de su desaparición esta nota no estaba aquí ¡entonces no está del todo desaparecido! Sino que continúa en el castillo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Si notas un error en las palabras, avisar para su inmediata corrección.**

* * *

Spike desde que leyó eso no dejo de querer relacionar lo que sucede con la desaparición del humano.

Al final una corazonada le anima a seguir las mismas indicaciones así poder encontrar la gema poderosa o gemas, en cualquier caso.

-Si es que no encuentro a Cristian, de cualquier manera traeré esas gemas para poder comérmelas –Imagina Spike haciéndose agua en la boca- ¿el libro dirá que sabor tienen?

 **Días después...**

Spike pasó por el Imperio de Cristal, donde fue recibido por un montón de ponis que aclamaban su nombre.

-SPIKE EL SALVADOR ¡YAAAA! SPIKE, SPIKE...

Paso fuera del imperio, donde lo recibieron un montón de copos de nieve y viento azotador.

-Grgrgr que-que frio hace aquí -intenta calentarse las garras pero solo salió humo de su boca.

Luego continuo por las montañas, esta vez le recibieron la nieve, el viento azotar y piedras que caen de lo más alto, todo esto mientras que no se puede ver más allá de un metro de distancia.

-¡MALDITA SEA!

Una piedra cae sobre él, antes de aplastarlo rompe el suelo comenzando una caída por un sub-suelo que no se esperaba.

-¡No son rocas, es hielo! –en medio de la caída se da cuenta de que material esta hecho la gran roca helada.

Spike inhala hasta llenar sus pulmones y poder derretir el hielo gigante.

El dragón terminaría tumbado sobre una montaña de nieve, hundiéndolo bastante, luego el agua estalla contra su cuerpo, majándolo y disolviendo la nieve.

-Esto es increíble -se mira la ropa mojada- creo que esto no le habrá pasado a Daring Do ni en sus más oscuras y heladas aventuras. ¿Qué es este lugar?

La nieve continua cayendo desde lo alto, el pequeño pero algo experimentado aventuro mira por donde cayó hasta que una gran roca helada tapa el hueco.

-Debería de ver avisado a alguien sobre a donde me iba, al menos a Shining Armor o Cadence, apuesto a que algunos de ellos se les ocurrirá algo para ayudarme.

Exhalando levemente, el dragón ilumino con una pequeña llama un pequeño círculo a su alrededor, puede que la adrenalina le hizo recuperar temporalmente la llama. Levanta su cabeza para ver lo que lo rodea: Oscuridad, esta área parece ser grande.

-Ahora comprobemos estar enteros, brazo, otro brazo, pie derecho...izquierdo, cabeza ¡SI! estamos enteros. IUUUF –suspira Spike- que suerte tengo.

Camina unos pocos pasos hasta golpearse el estómago con algo que no llego a ver, provocando que expulse una larga llamarada.

Esto termina algunos metros, quemando cosas que llegan a iluminar momentáneamente el lugar.

-Algo he quemado que el lugar está iluminado.

No se ven ni telas, ni madera, ni nada consumible por el fuego a primera vista, pero fijándose un poco más de cerca, resalta que el fuego se alimenta de las piedras.

-¿Piedras combustibles? Jeje creo que estoy ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

Saca el libro que tenía envuelvo en otro par de bufandas, por suerte no se mojó en cantidades preocupantes.

-Libros combustibles, digo...piedras combustible, estas no parecen ser carbón...

-¿Quién eres tú?

-GAH!

Spike se cae del susto, no pasa de ahí, creyendo que no existe peligro, entonces piensa y le contesta.

-So-Soy Spike el dragón, si eres del El Imperio de Cristal debes de saber de mí, en tal caso -continua con confianza- te protegeré -sonriente, por más oscuridad que haiga lo hizo con una pose de valentía.

-No pase por el Imperio de Cristal y no te conozco, creo que ahora mismo estás haciendo una pose ridícula.

-Ehm...si –abandona esa actitud con vergüenza- ¿cómo terminaste aquí?

-Venia para decirles algo muy muy importante a las Princesas.

-¿Sobre los grifos?

-¿COMO SUPISTE? entonces ya saben -con un tono de decepción- estoy aquí en vano...

Un silenció hace desaparecer la presencia del otro, nuevamente vuelven a existir cuando quién está en la oscuridad vuelve a hablar.

-¿Fueron a solucionar el problema?

-Sí, aún siguen en eso.

-Entonces debo rescatarme a mí mismo. ¿Tú por qué estás aquí?

-Estoy por una...corazonada, no puedo explicarlo.

-El deber algunas veces puede acabar por meterte en problemas, dime ¿estar aquí fue parte de tu plan?

-No...

-Vas por buen camino, aquí puedes continuar, no estamos totalmente encerrados, hay más caminos por donde...descubrir por lo que estas aquí.

-Gracias ¿me acompañas?

-Yo quiero volver a mi casa, si sigues por donde está tu nariz y NO CAMBIAS TU DIRECCIÓN PARA VER NADA MÁS, encontraras una…lo más parecido a una puerta.

-¡BIEN!

Spike va hacia adelanta sin detenerse hasta estrellarse y atravesar una pared de hielo cayendo a un precipicio.

-Suerte pequeño dragón.

Luego de la devastadora caída, no hubo nieve alguna que amortiguara su caída, pasaron minutos hasta recuperarse de la mala caída, al menos ahora si se puede ver.

La luz atraviesa un frágil suelo de hielo parecido al que por donde entro.

Continuo caminando hasta otra pared fácilmente destruible, tiro un trozo de hielo antes que correr el riesgo otra vez.

Continua aun más profundo, la luz como al principio no era más que un recuerdo de momento, sin embargo, al final de esa próxima parte se ve el brillo de algo verde.

Spike bajo unos metros hasta tocar piso, dudo un momento, pateo con fuerza mientras se agarra de las piedras que resaltan de la pared para oír como el suelo se rompió como cristal, otro falso suelo.

Arroja una piedra a la distancia, esperando unos segundo el suelo volvió a romperse. Spike movió su cuerpo a unos costados para conseguir más cosas conque comprobar.

Su última prueba requirió lanzarla lo más lejos posible, cerca del brillo verde más específicamente. El suelo se mantuvo sólido, no se despedazó.

Sin pensarlo más de lo necesario, el dragón bajo al suelo para correr al otro extremo de este lugar , el suelo se fragmenta y cae con cada paso, choca contra columnas de hielo, entonces usa su fuego derritiéndolas, su suelo se volvió más frágil por la temperatura de las ráfagas de fuego, hubo peligro de caerse. Expulsando una llamarada más larga que las anteriores, procuro ver las columnas que tiene que evitar para no derretir más su ya frágil suelo

A este punto alcanzo victorioso su objetivo mientras el suelo continúa su descenso.

-¡Muy bien! -mira la otra habitación desde la oscuridad- continuemos -gira para mirar el diamante- Ah GAH...

El diamante verdoso no era más que una trampa, igual que cuando vio su pesadilla junto a Twilight cuando se enfrentaron al Rey Sombra.

-¡NO TWILIGHT! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡SABIA QUE TENIA QUE IR CONTIGO!

-¡Quiero que tu partas! -arremete Twilight- No necesito de ningún sirviente para hacer mis cosas, adiós Spike.

Twilight lo arrojo en su peor temor, mientras que en la realidad Spike retrocedió abandonando el suelo seguro, la caída sincroniza junto a su horrible pesadilla, esto acaba cuando se estrella contra el suelo en un no muy corto descenso.

-Twilight vuelve -lagrimea- esto sería más divertido y fácil junto a ustedes...tenía que esperarlas...

 _ **"Necesito su ayuda".**_

No hubo nadie que le diga que era una fuerte pesadilla por eso continuo viviendo en ella hasta quedar inconsciente.


End file.
